


尾随

by Aadmirer



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Relationships: 路人/邓伦
Kudos: 8





	尾随

大叔每天上班都很无聊，地铁里来来往往的男女都是庸碌过活的常人，和自己一样，激不起生活中的热情。直到他看见了中途站学校的一个学生妹。

他没有穿制服，只有衬着身材越发高挑的运动裙，一双美腿从裙摆下伸展出来，有澎湃的青春气息，长长的小腿看到脚踝被一对有细黑条纹的白袜子包裹住。裙摆在车厢里的微风里轻轻摇晃，越黑沉的布料越显出大腿的白。

还有那对微微浮凸的胸，大叔第一次拿眼看的时候还暗骂他是小骚货，竟然连内衣都不穿就出来上课的吗？难道是故意装扮成这样好援交？

后来他才发现对方不是女孩子，虽然有着女孩一般的身材，可小小的喉结在精致的颈项上仍然不可忽视，和他从胸部往下渐渐收起来的细腰很般配。

更别提，学生妹每次坐地铁身上都很香，不知道是不是喷了香水的缘故。大叔借着上下站的机会移动到他身边，随便呼吸就能闻到。

每天上下班不再是没有意义的事情，学生妹成了大叔工作以外的慰藉。

某天，大叔偷听到他打电话，声音很好听，很干净。原来他们学校出了新规定，学生妹很大概率不会再乘这班地铁了。后来又和对面的同学聊了几句玩笑话，才讲起自己父母都出差了，家里只剩他一个人了。晚上不可以再故意吓他，给他讲故事了。

天赐良机。大叔才低落下去的情绪又振奋起来。他决定尾随学生妹，在家里猥亵他。

出了站口，邓伦有些害怕从站点到自己家那段有些黑的小路，但是这样走几乎可以缩短一半的时间，他加快脚步往前走，突然听到后面也传来脚步声。

平常来说，一条路上，周围有脚步声很正常，可不知道为什么，邓伦却感到有些惊惧，有些急切地小跑起来。令他更为害怕的是，身后的脚步声也加快了。还不等他喊出来，就有一把小刀抵住他的腰，有热烘烘的手按住他的腰，形成鲜明比较的是刀身的冰冷。

腰练得很紧嘛，手感很好。大叔觉得很舒服，于是又多捏了几下。邓伦根本不敢回头，他以为这是抢劫，只要拿出身上的财物就好了。谁知道身后的手不仅捏了腰，又伸到裙子上，五指抓握，将肉臀绞着裙子布料一块抓进了掌心。

猝不及防之下，他发出一声尖叫，“不要！”

“我知道你爸妈一周都不会回来，你不希望他们回来看见自己儿子出事了吧？听话点，带我去你家。”

他没有办法，随着中年男人可怕声音的出现，他就感到恐惧，到家还有一小段路，他会找到办法脱困的，不能现在和对方起争执。

大叔满意地看到邓伦侧脸上浮现出的羞耻表情和垂下精致面孔时精巧的下颌，又捏了他右边的屁股，感叹手感真好啊，不愧是漂亮的女学生。

谁知最后的小段路，竟连一个人也没有，只剩下他和身后的中年男人。终于到了邓伦家，他抽出包里的钥匙时便打定主意趁着开门的机会将对方困在门外，然后自己就报警。

大叔将他的小动作看在眼里，漂亮的学生妹就是单纯，以为这样就可以摆脱掉大麻烦。他抓住邓伦的手将钥匙插进锁孔，打开之后推着他走了进去，正对着门的房间里放着一张摊开的瑜伽垫，还没有收起来。

没有对话，大叔直接将邓伦推进房间，手一直没松开，开始摸他，带有很直接的情色意味，邓伦被吓坏了，手乱动着想要打掉对方。大叔手直接摁在他胸前，使劲抓揉挺起来的乳肉，两只手对应地揉着胸，把邓伦的身体锁在自己的身前，所有的挣扎都成了徒劳。

衣摆被撩了起来，肚脐暴露在空气中，变得粉白的奶子若隐若现，男人的手抓住乳头用力一捏，逼得邓伦发出哭音，扭着腰要逃脱，却将裹着裙的屁股压在男人下体来回按摩。

“骚货”，大叔骂一句，左手摁住他的前胸，手指恶狠狠地挼弄起来，相应的，乳肉上显出红红的指痕来。另只手揪住裙子的边沿朝下拉扯，裙子滑下来挡在膝盖的位置。右手缘着露出的耻缝往里探，敏感的私处碰到发烫的手指瑟缩地抖了抖，让大叔既不满又有些高兴。

他拉开邓伦一条腿，运动系的学生妹柔韧性相当不错，很轻松就被抬了起来，观察起干净的性器官来，前面是，后面也是。

“不要，不要看了！”哀切的哭喊声一直断断续续地响起，大叔却将它们当作是助兴的配乐，手指继续去揉臀缝里的小穴，见邓伦一直在哭，又去摸他前面低垂的阴茎，“很可爱嘛，大叔不会亏待你的。相反，大叔很喜欢你。”

也许是他技巧太过高超，清纯的学生妹前面渐渐勃起，哭声里也夹杂了一份媚意，像是在呻吟了。中年男人趁着机会取出润滑液，随手抹了许多在肉穴上，手指沾着它们便抵进那小洞中。因为润滑液的缘故，手指进入的过程并不麻烦，他很快便抠挖了进去，找起敏感的凸点来，另只手摸着腹股沟的位置，再跳到会阴，来来回回，将这只雏鸟玩得渐渐停了哭音，变得好奇起来。

喉咙却如同堵了一层薄薄的棉絮，问不出话来，只有呜呜咽咽的声音，象征着他的快慰。邓伦被迫攀着大叔，两脚悬空，男人的手指在自己的那个地方不停移动着，异物感又奇特又新鲜，有时候擦过某个地方还会很舒服，他开始感到茫然。

大叔直到自己已经初步征服这个小处女了，将他放倒在瑜伽垫上，将他两腿拉起来放到自己的肩膀上，两眼紧盯着腿缝间正在缓缓流出润滑液的穴洞，脱掉自己的裤子放出了阴茎，属于中年男人腥膻的，丛生着硬扎扎耻毛的阳具，对准了那个浅粉色的穴口寸寸地埋进去。

学生妹发出急促的喘息声，像被扼住了呼吸，喘不过来气，双腿晃动着，要被撑满了，裂开了，足跟点在男人的肩背上，脚踝却被拉住根本挣不掉。

“不会裂开的，女学生的屁股最会吃大叔的肉棒了。”

由于挣不开，邓伦只能哽住了喉咙哭，像被欺骗着吃了裹着糖衣的苦药。“你放了我，好不好，我绝对不会说出去的！真的好胀，我吃不下去，我不是女生，我不是、不是……”

他越是哭越是闹，原本雪白的皮肤更是晕染上红粉的色泽，陷入情欲之中，根本无法自拔了。大叔停在深处，暂时先不抽插，让学生妹激动的情绪缓下来。

这空闲的时候，他便紧盯着邓伦的身体看，运动小套裙已经全部脱下来，他看着他身上的痣，脸颊上那颗不用说，生得很小巧精致，大腿根的位置竟然也有一颗，恐怕他自己本人也没怎么注意，反而是他这个强奸他的人享了艳福。大叔用手去摸那儿，邓伦抖着腰，想要缩回腿，他偏不成全他，手指碾着那处痣反复按。

“长这颗痣就是想让男人操你的时候看，是不是？”

“不、不是……不要碰了！”他恼羞成怒了，脸颊绷得紧紧的，眼睛飞红，可是身上寸缕不着，一点也没有说服力。

大叔将他蹬动的两条腿都握在掌心里，手指摁着膝盖内扣的窝，才按一下，邓伦便要弓腰起身，“那你去上课为什么穿那么短的裙子，说啊，露出那么白那么嫩的大腿，我看你就是故意的。”

羞耻心促使被侵犯的人开始反省自己的裙子是否穿得过短，才引来变态的觊觎。

光滑赤裸的腿在黄昏的光线里，更涂上了一层诱人的色泽。没有了裙子的遮掩，所有的细节都被收入眼中，小腿即使折着搭在男人的肩上仍然显得长，脚踝上还有一处墨黑的纹身，在洁白的皮肤上印着，尤其引人注目。

纹了身的那条腿被从肩上取下来，男人长了茧的大拇指摩擦着那块皮肤，仿佛砂砾一般的质感来回揉搓着，邓伦屈腿想收回自己的身体，又被五指锁住脚踝。

男人松开手指，被释放了的那处却印上几条红红的指痕。他又将嘴唇覆上去，亲了亲那块纹身，下身却开始动起来，撞得臀瓣发出吧嗒吧嗒的声音，紧致的小穴内软肉都被蛮横不讲理地推挤开，被迫让出自己的领地，任由入侵者填满空隙处。

“纹身的时候给钱了吗？”

邓伦抬起哭红的眼睛，一时没能理解这句话，男人却理解为他在发问“自己还需要给钱吗”，他讥笑着说道：“那他给你纹身的时候操了吗，还是纹完以后撅着屁股被干的啊？”

这句问话结束，邓伦才回过神来，他胸膛起伏着，被气到不知道应该说什么了，一对白皙的奶子在眼前晃动着，大叔也不在乎邓伦的回答，猛地拉进距离，将阴茎塞得更进去，又低头埋进学生妹的胸里，舌苔扫过中间的乳壑，侧过脸咬了一下两侧最接近的奶肉。

乖巧的男学生被当做女孩子一样侮辱了，他越是用力试图推开大叔，男人越使劲地啮咬着乳房，口腔吞咽着蓬软的奶肉，张大了嘴想要一次比一次含入得更多，甚至还会在男学生喊痛的哭声里嘬着乳头，发出更刺耳的口水的吮吸声。

等到终于松开的时候，两只红肿的奶包，和被糟蹋的，抽插着的穴口差不多，甚至还要更严重。乳肉上全是齿痕，青青紫紫的，还有亮津津的唾液，乳头被浸在唾液中，比之前胀大了许多。

邓伦已经哭不出来了，嗓子却说不了话。大叔将还没有射精而硬挺着的阳具抽出来，将他翻了个身，跪趴在瑜伽垫上，紧翘的臀部向上举着，股缝里被开了苞的穴口轻微地翕动着，即使那儿现在并没有异物插入。

紧绷绷的大腿肉线条流畅，在跪趴下来的姿势中，超腿缝中窥进去，还能看见男学生精致的哭颜。大叔感觉自己似乎又硬了许多，将自己的阴茎并进学生妹的腿缝，前后摩擦起来。这样的姿势奇异又变态，连正常性交都还没有过的纯洁男学生被吓得要直起身来。大叔抓紧了他的臀肉，压着他往下趴去，右手捏住了他的腰，继续活动起来。

大腿根部被隐藏在裙裤之下，是本来就肤白的学生妹更白的禁地，却被撕掉了裙子，献给陌生人享用，阴茎的茎身膨大着，上面环绕着虬结的青筋，不住地摩擦着腿根的嫩肉，很快就变红了，变湿了，甚至还会在不需要节制的冲撞中，进入得太深，撞到学生妹那根干净的，有些软趴趴的性器。

中年男人嘻嘻笑了一声，掰开他臀瓣，看清那红润的穴洞，又用力地收回动作，看臀瓣由于弹性自发地又缩紧，一次两次三次，终于听到学生妹低低的呻吟声，才将手指捅进去，摸到之前找到的敏感的凸点，碾压着，另一只手去握住他软趴趴的性器，滑动起来，指头还有意地去抠弄龟头，逗引出淫液。

在两只手的同时殷勤之下，邓伦的身体渐渐来到欲望的峰巅，他有些害怕地攥紧了手，太陌生了，在遇见这个男人之后的一切太陌生了，他太恐惧，“啊——”又一次被插入了，然而并没有疼痛，只有不自在的满足感。

男人数着次数，在第二十次的时候，学生妹终于哭着射了出来，一小摊半透明的精水涂在垫子上，龟头顶端还坠着一丝淫液，脏了。

邓伦全身发红，呼吸急促，快要喘不过气来，嘴里哽咽着，到底没能说出话来。两腿因为跪得太久，膝盖发疼，被翻转过来身体的时候，两膝全红了。

大叔摸着膝盖上的红晕，感叹道：“这么敏感？皮肤真嫩，叔叔走之前一定会帮你护护肤。”他说着又让全身酸软的邓伦抬起屁股来，透过腿缝寻觅着熟悉的姿势，再次将阴茎插了进去，让娇嫩的大腿肉将阳具夹住。

他喘着粗气，掌着邓伦的腰侧，回味着之前同乘时偷窥到的画面，“如果不是你这个出来援交的学生妹，我怎么会当变态！都怪你这么骚，天天穿短裙，大白腿不知羞耻露出来勾引男人，胸大得把衣服都撑开了，我怎么会注意到你这个小荡妇！”

恶狠狠的语气还有下流的羞辱，都放大了男人的淫欲，一闭上眼睛就是车厢里那双润白的美腿，睁开眼还能看见裙摆下不曾见过的风光，比如这颗缀在腿根的小痣。

指尖摁着那块皮肤往下凹，黑褐色被变红了的白色淹没，手指松开，那颗痣依旧在那儿没有改变。

由于男人的疯狂，邓伦沾上了垫子表面属于他自己的精液，在对方不知什么时候会射精的等待中，干涸成为精斑。他根本不敢反驳大叔的话，否则一定会惹来更多更严重的羞辱。

突然他被松开了，大叔将邓伦的腿掰开，嘴唇亲到腿根有痣的地方，舌头湿热地舔来舔去，最后下狠劲咬了一口，皮肤红得像要滴出血一般，可最后还是没有渗出血来。

邓伦张着腿，发出痛苦的哀吟声，被咬得好疼，上半身的精斑集中在他的胸乳处。男人看着眼前自己创造出来的美景，终于对着学生妹的腿根射了出来，精液射在痣的上方，滑下来盖过它，又往底下的垫子落，一股股的，被他涂在觉得有意义的地方，像一个个淫荡标记。

他再也不会进入那个车厢了，邓伦想。


End file.
